Talk:Barney's Big Surprise (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:956D:7311:F4D1:91D9-20190523020919
Season 9 of Barney & Friends originally aired on PBS from September 6, 2004 to October 29, 2004. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Voice: Dean WendtTeletubbies is a BBC children's television series, primarily aimed at pre-school viewers, produced from 1997 to 2001 by Ragdoll Productions. It was created by Anne Wood CBE, Ragdoll's creative director, and Andrew Davenport, who wrote each of the show's 369 episodes. The programmer's original narrator was Tim Whitnall. The programme first aired on 31 March 1997, was syndicated in the United States on the PBS network on April 6, 1998 and new episodes aired until mid 2005 with reruns airing until August 2008. In 2001 production was canceled and it was announced that no new episodes would be produced, with the last episode being aired on 16 February 2001. However, a total of 365 episodes had been produced - enough for a full year. The series was one of four PBS shows to be taken off its regular airing, the other shows being Boohbah (in 2005), Reading Rainbow (in 2006) and Mister Rogers Neighborhood (in 2008). The program rapidly became a critical and commercial success in Britain and abroad (particularly notable for its high production values), and won a BAFTA in 1998. Teletubbies Everywhere was awarded "Best Pre-school Live Action Series" at the 2002 Children's BAFTA Awards. The program revolves around the adventures of Teletubbies, Tinky Winky, who is purple, Dipsy, who is green, Laa-Laa, who is yellow, and Po, who is red. In the show, the four colourful Teletubbies play in the cheerful and fun Teletubbyland. They do things that little children like to do, such as rolling on the ground, laughing, running about, and watching real children on the televisions on their stomachs. Mysterious speakers rise out of the ground to show the days' activities. The sun, who has a baby's face, makes baby noises during the show, and it rises and sets to begin and end the show. The baby was portrayed by Jessica Smith. Although the program is aimed at children between the ages of one and four, it has a popularity with older generations. The mixture of bright colors, unusual designs, repetitive non-verbal dialogue, ritualistic format, and the occasional forays into physical comedy appealed to a demographic who perceived the program as having psychedelic qualities. Teletubbies was controversial for this reason, and also for a perception that it was insufficiently educational. The program was also at the centre of a controversy when American cleric and conservative pundit Jerry Falwell claimed in 1999 that Tinky Winky, one of the Teletubbies, was a homosexual role model for children. Falwell based this conclusion on the character's purple colour and his triangular antenna; both the colour purple and the triangle are sometimes used as symbols of the Gay Pride movement. However, despite an ensuing boycott, the program remained in production for two more years, and "Teletubbies say "Eh-oh!", a single based on the show's theme song, reached number 1 in the U.K. Singles Chart in December 1997 and remained in the Top 75 for 32 weeks, selling over a million copies. Overview The programme features 4 colourful characters: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, and Po, who live in a futuristic dome (the "Tubbytronic Superdome"), set in a landscape of rolling green hills. The environment is dotted with unusually talkative flowers and periscope-like "voice trumpets". The only natural fauna are rabbits (although birds are often heard, particularly blackcaps and wrens). The climate is always sunny and pleasant save for occasional inclement days, with rain and puddles, and snow at Christmas time. The Teletubbies are played by actors dressed in bulky costumes, although the sets are designed to give no sense of scale. The Teletubbies don't normally wear real clothes other than the coloured suits they wear. They have metallic silver-azure rectangular "screens" adorning their abdomens. These screens are used to segue into short film sequences, which are generally repeated at least once. When the series is shown in different countries around the world, the film inserts can be tailored to suit local audiences, or default to the British ones. The Teletubbies magical events on this show includes: * A tree appears and a series of white doves appear on it, the tree eventually loses it's leaves and vanishes * A carousel-like object lands on it's grass and a teddy bear tap dances on it's stage * A pink house slowly fades in Teletubbyland, and a puppet man sings from his window * A series of Noah's ark animals in two's of tiger, penguin, snake, elephant, flamingo, butterly, tortoise, giraffe and frog * Teletubbyland fills with sea water and three Queen Mary-like ships sail by across the water * A series of Little Bo Peep story and clouds come into sheep and falls down, And Little Bo Peep appears with a stick * The bear and lion in Teletubbyland and chase after them, The bear with brown fuzzy hair. And the lion chases after the bear in Teletubbyland The Teletubbies have the body proportions, behaviour, and language of toddlers. The pacing and design of the show was developed by cognitive psychologist Andrew Davenport, who structured the show to fit the attention spans of the target audience. The repetition of practically every word is familiar to everyone who has ever worked with young children. The Teletubbies speak in a gurgling baby language which is the subject of some controversy among educationalists, some of whom argue that this supposedly made-up talk is not good for children. (A similar complaint was made forty years previously about another children's series, Flower Pot Men.) The Teletubbies are at the stage of understanding speech but not yet fully capable of articulating it, exactly like their target audience. They often simply groan in disapproval in situations where a human toddler would throw a tantrum. The Teletubbies' catch-phrases are "Eh-oh" (hello), as in: "Eh-oh, Laa-Laa", to which Laa-Laa will respond, "Eh-oh, (other Teletubby's name)", "Uh-oh", a common toddler response to anything that's not good, "Run away! Run away!", especially from Dipsy, and "Bye-bye" at least three times in a row. Laa-Laa, when flustered, will explode with "Bibberly cheese!", which is as angry as the Teletubbies get. But perhaps the most common exclamation is "Big hug!" which one or more of the Teletubbies will invariably call for during the course of an episode, resulting in an enthusiastic group hug. Sometimes when the Teletubbies sit down, fall over, or touch their bottoms against another they make a parp sound. If they kick their legs, bump into their tummies, or have a big hug, they jingle. All the Teletubbies say "Bye-Bye" three times. The narrator bids each Teletubby goodbye, and they disappear, but reappear a moment later saying "Boo!". The narrator then says "No", (which they copy) and proceeds to say goodbye to each Teletubby again. The sun is then shown setting, and the Teletubbies each say goodbye again, before jumping down a hole in the roof of their house (starting with the boo shouter). Finally, one Teletubby (the boo shouter) says goodbye a fourth time by popping out of a hole in the house and saying "Bye-bye!". For special episodes, and at the end of the "Fun with the Teletubbies" cassette, all four Teletubbies say "Bye-bye" in this way. Many of the occurrences of the show, including the end sequence, and the scene preceding the short film broadcast on a character's tummy were shot only once, and the same scenes are used in each episode. A prominent feature of each episode is a radiant sun with the image of a smiling baby superimposed upon it. The baby in the sun occasionally laughs out loud in short bursts. Their diet seems to be almost exclusively "Tubby Custard" mispronounced as Tubby Tustard by the characters (which is created by a Tubby Custard machine, looking like some sort of DJ-gramophone, completely with light effects. The custard is consumed by either dumping the bowl into one's mouth, or sucking through a spiral straw) and "Tubby Toast" (circular toast with a smiley face on it), and they are spectacularly messy eaters. In two episodes, the "Tubby Toaster", the machine that makes "Tubby Toast" goes seriously wrong and fills the Teletubbies' house with toast. Fortunately, one of their companions is Noo-Noo, a vacuum cleaner. The Teletubbies' landscape is an outdoor set located in rural Warwickshire, England, at Sweet Knowle Farm, Redhill Bank Rd, Whimpstone, CV37 8NR (between Stratford upon Avon and Shipston on Stour, close to the River Stour). Since filming ended, the fixtures and fittings have been removed from the set, and it appears to have been flooded to form a pond (two fields South of the farmhouse, which is where the postcode points to on the online maps). The paved track leading to the former set still exists, and is the only extant reminder. Until recently, the MS Live Maps view showed the site "in action" - complete with numerous articulated trucks parked at the end of the track. Their image has now been updated as well, but a copy has been preserved at this fansite. The farm has found a new way to supplement their income - an aquatics centre (fish and pondplant sales). Characters Tinky Winky (played by Dave Thompson, Mark Heenehan, and Simon Shelton) is the first Teletubby. He is the largest of the Teletubbies, is covered in purple terrycloth, and has a triangular antenna on his head. He is notable for the red luggage (described by the show as a "magic bag", but often described by other media as a handbag) he always carries. His character has caused controversy due to allegations that his character's behavior, bag and body colour have homosexual qualities (see below). Dipsy (played by John Simmit) is the second Teletubby. He is green and is named "Dipsy" because his antenna resembles a dipstick. He likes his black and white furry top hat, which he once lost. Laa-Laa found it, but instead of simply returning Dipsy's hat to the stricken Dipsy, she ran around it for about ten minutes shouting "Dipsy Hat! Dipsy Hat!". He is the most stubborn of the Teletubbies, and will sometimes refuse to go along with the other Teletubbies' group opinion. His face is also notably darker than the rest of the Teletubbies, and the creators have stated that he is Black. Laa-Laa (played by Nikky Smedley) is the third Teletubby. She is yellow, and has a curly antenna. She likes to sing and dance, and is often seen to look out for the other Teletubbies. Her favourite thing is a bouncy, orange ball, which is almost as big as she is. Po (played by Pui Fan Lee) is the fourth and last Teletubby. She is the smallest and youngest of the Teletubbies, is red, and has an antenna shaped like a stick used for blowing soap bubbles. Her favourite object is her scooter, which she calls "scoota" (she also calls it "Po 'cooter!", or just "cooter"). Po can sometimes be mischievous and naughty, as when she disobeys the commands of the "Voice Trumpets". She has been stated by the show's creators to be Cantonese, and as such, she is bilingual, speaking both English and Cantonese. Although many are unsure of Po's gender, or consider her to be male (possibly because of her scarlet colour and tomboyish antics), she is clearly referred to as female in several episodes, such as "Dad's Portrait" (Episode 216, first broadcast 1998) and "Numbers: 2" (Episode 30). Many refer to her as "he" even though it is "she" (the same happens with Laa-Laa). Noo-Noo (played by Mark Dean) seems to be both the Teletubbies' guardian and housekeeper, due to its resemblance to a vacuum cleaner, which is its principal purpose in the house. Noo-Noo hardly ventures outside, instead remaining indoors and constantly cleaning with its sucker-like nose. It does not speak like the other characters, instead communicating through a series of slurping and sucking noises. At times, Noo-Noo gets annoyed with the Teletubbies' antics and can vacuum their food or toys. This usually prompts the Teletubbies to scold Noo-Noo through a cry of "Naughty Noo-Noo!". Usually after this, Noo-Noo flees and the Teletubbies pursue it comically around the house until they grow tired, are distracted by something, or forgive Noo-Noo. This sequence ends with them hugging it, or with it shooting out their absorbed objects. The show also features the voices of Tim Whitnall who played the Little Lamb '''and the '''Voice Trumpets, Rolf Saxon who played the Dog. Robin Stevens who played the Talking Flowers, and Toyah Willcox, who says the Rhyme "Over the Hills and Far away Teletubbies come to play" and also played Little Bo Peep, Alex Pascal who plays the Sheep '''and sings with children in some of the Teletubby Tummy videos e.g Tweet Tweet and Handy Hands. Eric Sykes who also played the '''Scary Lion with Big Scary Teeth, and Penelope Keith who also played the Bear with Brown Fuzzy Hair, all of whom provide narration. The only physical cast members are the Rabbits, who don't speak, and Jessica Smith, a seven month old baby, whose face depicts the Baby Sun. Her giggle was included in the single Teletubbies Say Eh-Oh!. Although she was not credited, this makes her technically the youngest person ever to have their vocal appear in a number one song. Character mnemonics The antenna shapes of each Teletubbie provides mnemonic clues as to the character's name: * T'riangle: "Tinky Winky" * Stra'i'ght: "Dipsy" * Swir'l: "Laa-Laa" * R'o'''und: "Po" Promotion Teletubbies 10th Anniversary events To commemorate the 10th anniversary of the premiere of Teletubbies, a series of events took place at the end of March through the beginning of April 2007. The characters appeared outside of Teletubbyland for the first time on 21 March 2007 in London, England at an invitation-only event to officially begin the programme's tenth anniversary year sponsored by BBC Worldwide, the programme's licensees. They appeared in the United States for the first time. They made appearances in New York City's Times Square, Grand Central Station, and Apollo Theater. They also appeared on The Today Show on 29 March 2007. The episode included the first ever televised interview with the actors outside of their costumes. A partnership was formed with Isaac Mizrahi in which Isaac designed Teletubbies-inspired bags to be auctioned off to benefit the Cure Autism Now and Autism Speaks charities. A new line of clothing was launched to be sold in the Pop-Up Shop and other specialty stores. New York City mayor, Mike Bloomberg, announced March 28, 2007 "Teletubbies Day" and gave the key to the city to the Teletubbies. TakeTheTeletubbiesTest.com TakeTheTeletubbiesTest.com launched on 26 March 2007. On the website, users can create profiles, take "tests", ask Po questions, and submit their own pictures and videos. There was also a station set up at the Teletubbies Pop-Up Shop where visitors could record themselves giving their reactions to the Teletubbies programme and upload it onto the website. Pop-Up Shop A Pop-Up Shop opened in New York City's West Village from 28 March to 7 April 2007. The opening night party was DJ'ed by MisShapes. A percentage of the store's profits went to the Cure Autism Now and Autism Speaks charities. DJs from all different genres of music (electronica, funk, Brazilian jazz, old school hip hop, alternative rock and house music) played in the store in the evenings. Some evenings included DJ scratching lessons and record spin art. On 6 April 2007, the store held a 12-hour Teletubbies viewing marathon. Teletubbies live events Following the Teletubbies' appearance in New York City, they went on their first live European tour, performing shows in London, Paris, Bremen, Darmstadt, Halle (Saale), Hamburg, Köln, and Hannover. Are You the 5th Teletubby? Also in celebration of the Teletubbies' 10th anniversary, a contest was held at 5thTeletubby.com where fans can create videos of themselves as the "5th Teletubby," a character of their own creation. Audio and video clips from the show are available on the website for the entrants to use in creating their videos. Reception Tinky Winky controversy Tinky Winky started a still hinted-at controversy in 1999 due to his carrying a bag that looks much like a woman's handbag (although he was first "outed" by the academic and cultural critic Andy Medhurst in a letter of July 1997 to ''The Face). He aroused the interest of Jerry Falwell in 1999 when Falwell alleged that the character was a "gay role model". Falwell issued an attack in his National Liberty Journal, citing a Washington Post "In/Out" column which stated that lesbian comedian Ellen DeGeneres was "out" as the chief national gay representative, while trendy Tinky Winky was "in". He warned parents that Tinky Winky could be a hidden homosexual symbol, because "he is purple, the gay pride colour, and his antenna is shaped like a triangle: the gay pride symbol". The BBC, who co-produced the programme, made an official response, "Tinky Winky is simply a sweet, technological baby with a magic bag." Kenn Viselman of Itsy-Bitsy Entertainment, who distributed the show in the U.S.A., commented, "He's not gay. He's not straight. He's just a character in a children's series." In May 2007, Polish Ombudsman for Children Ewa Sowińska revisited the matter, and planned to order an investigation. She said in the 28 May 2007 edition of Wprost that the handbag-carrying Tinky Winky could promote homosexuality. Journalists from Wprost mentioned claims that the Teletubbies promote homosexuality, to which Sowińska replied that she had heard of the issue. The journalists then asked about Tinky Winky. "I noticed that he has a woman's handbag, but I didn't realize he's a boy," Sowińska told the magazine in an interview that her office approved before publication, adding, "Later I learned that there could be some hidden homosexual undertones." Sowińska said she would ask her office's psychologists to look into the allegations, "and judge whether it can be shown on public television and whether the suggested problem really exists." But on 30 May 2007, Sowińska said in a public statement that she no longer suspected the Teletubbies of promoting homosexuality. She said: "The opinion of a leading sexologist, who maintains that this series has no negative effects on a child's psychology, is perfectly credible. As a result I have decided that it is no longer necessary to seek the opinion of other psychologists." Despite the objections, the Independent on Sunday's editors included Tinky Winky as the only fictional character in the 2008 inaugural "Happy List", alongside 99 real-life adults recognised for making Britain a better and happier place. Teletubby doll incidents In an unrelated incident, reported in 2000, a girl's Tinky Winky toy reportedly said "I Got a Gun, I Got a Gun, Run Away!". Kenn Viselman claimed the toy actually said "Again, again!", a catchphrase from the show. In a similar incident in 1998, a girl's talking Po doll was thought to be saying "faggot faggot, faggot faggot, faggot faggot, bite my butt", as well as "fatty, fatty". (Supporters of the interpretation of Tinky Winky as the gay pride symbol might take this as evidence.) The toy was recalled and it was revealed to have said "fidit, fidit," inspired by the Cantonese for "faster, faster". Supposed Pagan agenda A Christian ministry (Kjos Ministries) has argued online that the Teletubbies represent an attempt to promote a "new global paradigm" of "earth-centered" spirituality in contrast to conservative Christian beliefs. Teletubbies in popular culture * In the webstrip Sluggy Freelance dated 9 March 1999, the characters Torg and Riff discuss the fact that "Drinky Winky" from the "Teletubbles" is "an abusive drunk because of the bottle of booze he carries", says Torg reading from a newspaper. Riff counters saying "That's not a bottle of booze! It's his magic bottle that makes his problems go away! (...) never mind." Torg goes on reading, "The abusive side of Drinky Winky is demonstrated by..." to which Riff argues "Tipsy and Hoe had it coming!" * In 1998, Tom Fulp of Newgrounds created a spoof of Teletubbies called "Teletubby Fun Land" "which resulted in a law suit from the BBC. This resulted in a boost of notoriety and media exposure, and the video was renamed Tellybubby Fun Land. * In 1999, the characters inspired a dancehall reggae riddim of the same name. * In The Simpsons episode Hello Gutter, Hello Fadder Homer dresses up like a Teletubby to entertain Maggie, remarking "...and I'm all man, in case you heard otherwise" in reference to claims by Jerry Falwell. In the episode Missionary: Impossible, the Teletubbies are among the PBS characters and personalities that are chasing Homer after he defaulted on his $10,000 dollar pledge. * In The Fairly OddParents episode "Imaginary Gary," TV Tubbies, based on the Teletubbies, were stored inside Timmy's mind. One of each TV Tubbie was also used to block Cosmo and Wanda's ears to stop them from hearing Timmy. * In 2007, a Jeep commercial featured Jeeps driving through famous scenes in history and popular culture, including an Elvis Presley film, a Godzilla film, the moon landing, Woodstock, a Road Runner cartoon, a Jane Goodall documentary, Devo's "Whip It" music video, at the fall of the Berlin Wall, an episode of Lost, and in Teletubbyland with Laa-Laa and Po. * In September 2007, in a hazing ritual for the Boston Red Sox, pitcher Daisuke Matsuzaka and his translator, Masa Hoshino, dressed as Dipsy and Tinky Winky, respectively. * In the 2007 episode of BBC's Doctor Who, "The Sound of Drums", The Doctor's nemesis, The Master, watches television and upon encountering the Teletubbies, marvels at the evolution that has given them televisions in their chests. * In the June 6, 2007; second season, eleventh episode of The Chaser's War on Everything, the possibility of Tinky Winky being Homosexual was parodied when the Chaser's tested the Peel Hotel (in Collingwood, Melbourne, Victoria, Australia)'s gaydar (the Hotel's Peel dancebar was given the right to ban Hetrosexual patrons) with a Tinky Winky costumed figure that acted in a stereotypical Homosexual fashion. The controversy surrounding this possibility was further satirised with the Tinky Winky figure visiting a Polish Club (Poland having been dealing with a scandal surrounding Tinky Winky being possibly Homosexual and thus corrupting children). * In the eighth season of Dancing with the Stars, Bruno Tonioli said the he didn't know if Steve Wozniak's dance was "hilarious or delirious", "it was like watching a Teletubby go mad at a gay pride parade!". * In an episode of Absolutely Fabulous, Bubble can be seen wearing a dress with all four Teletubbies on it. She also speaks in a way similar to Teletubbies throughout the episode. * An online video on YouTube shows all four teletubbies dancing to a song by Matisyahu. * Children in Need 2015 features a sketch with Harry Hill dressing up as the baby-sun with Laa-Laa. CD single Main article: Teletubbies say "Eh-oh!"In December 1997, BBC Worldwide released a CD single from the series, based on the show's theme song, called Teletubbies say "Eh-oh!". The song is the only single from Teletubbies, making them a one-hit wonder in the United Kingdom, and mostly a remix of the theme song from the hit Television programme performed by the series characters written by Andrew McCrorie-Shand and Andrew Davenport. Produced by McCrorie-Shand and Steve James, this single reached number 1 in the U.K. Singles Chart in December 1997, remaining in the Top 75 for 32 weeks after its release, selling over a million copies. Funding * Direct TV (1999-2001) * KB Toys (1999-2001) * Payless Shoe Source (2000-2001) * Danimals Yogurt (2001-2002) * Viewers Like You (1998-2008), Costume: Carey Stinson / Maurice Scott) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) Children *David (Emilio Mazur) (debut) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) (debut) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) (debut) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) (debut) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) (debut) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) (debut) Guest Appearances *Lee Burns (played Firefighter Berkeley in "When I'm a Firefighter") *Dale Evans (played Firefighter Vandever in "When I'm a Firefighter") *Dari Hays (played Firefighter Bill in "Home, Safe Home") *Nicholas J. Bernbach (played Tiger Catcher in "Animal See, Animal Do") *Sandy Duncan (played Mrs. Shoes Store Keeper in "My New Shoes") *Bob West (played Merlin the Great in "It's Magic!") *Joan Jenkins (played Teacher in "School Days") *Jim Rowley (played Mr. Scientist in "I'm a Scientist") *N/A (played Mrs. Scientist in "I'm a Scientist") Episodes #Everybody's Got Feelings #Caring Hearts #Let's Make Music! #Movin' Along #Let Your Creativity Fly! #Imagine That! #Keep on Truckin' #I'm a Builder #Coming on Strong #Let's Play Games! #What I Want to Be #When I'm a Firefighter #You Can Count on Me! #A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes #Easy as ABC #Look What I Can Do! #Making a Move! #Home, Safe Home #On the Road Again #My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist #'Sleepover Surprises' #'The Clean Up Club ' #'Let's Go Hunting ' #'I Love My Neighborhood ' #'Goodbye, Blankey ' #'Our Surprised Pets' #'Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air ' #'Rainy Days are Fun ' #'Up to the Sky and Down to the Ground ' #'Animal See, Animal Do ' #'My New Shoes ' #'Soup's On! ' #'The Greatest Show on Earth ' #'A Friend in Need ' #'It's Magic! ' #'Going on a Fishing Trip ' #'Back on Track ' #'Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner ' #'The Park Sale ' #'School Days ' #'I'm a Scientist ' #All About Me #My Baby Brother Specials *''Barney's Birthday'' (September 9, 2005, video release) *''We Wish You a Merry Christmas (October 12, 2005, video release; December 5, 2005, TV airdate) Trivia *This season marked: **The last season to feature the 3 dinosaurs (Barney, Baby Bop and BJ). **The only season where Barney introduces viewers in a white background. **The 1st season not to include the Barney Says segment. **The first season appearances of David, Rachel and Laura. **The final appearances of Whitney, Nick, and Kami. *In some episodes this season and Season 10, Barney sings "I Love You" by himself and in the second verse flashbacks are shown of kids hugging their friends and family. *'"My New Shoes" is the only episode of this season where BJ the Dinosaur doesn't appear. *When rerun on PBS Kids Sprout, this season would always be closed-captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc. It was formerly captioned by the Media Access Group at WGBH (a.k.a. the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation). *All the episodes of this season were remade and cut short to fifteen minutes in the U.K. The U.K. versions of these episodes centered more around the dinosaurs. *On July 29, 2016, this season was released on Amazon Instant Video (along with Seasons 7 & 8 and 10-13). *The season has its soundtrack were released as ''Season 9 Sing-Along'' and ''Season 9 - Let's Make Music! ' on CD and Digital from 2013-2014.